


Blah Blah Vampire Politics

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for femslash_100 on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blah Blah Vampire Politics

Pam has been watching Nan work for half an hour now, she has no idea why she came here if she's just going to work. Finally she puts the phone down and Pam smirks. 

"Vampire politics done for the night?"

She can see the flash of anger in Nan's eyes and smirks again, moving closer, leaning a little closer. 

"Time to play?" 

Nan's reaction is to pull Pam down, hard, into her lap with a growl, Pam only laughs and finally kisses Nan, it's a rough kiss, almost a power-play. She knows that Nan will respond, prays it will be more fun than last time.


End file.
